


Boys Will Be Boys

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Fingering, M/M, bottom!Jensen, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this awesome prompt over at Masquerade:</p><p>Jensen wanders into the dorm's communal kitchen during an all-nighter, finds a plate of brownies, and helps himself to the biggest one. Turns out they were hash brownies and now he's wandering around the dorm, high as a kite for the first time in his life.</p><p>He makes his way into Jared's room and tumbles into his bed. Jared is shocked, because Jensen's always been seemed so uptight and stand-offish, but who is Jared to look a gift horse in the mouth?</p><p>Thank you, OP.</p><p>Obviously, given the nature of this challenge, this was written on the fly, and I haven't even re-read it yet, so I apologise for any mistakes/inherent crapness. Read at your own risk. Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Boys will be Boys.**

**Jensen.**

 

Jensen rubbed his eyes tiredly as he wandered into the kitchen. He was beat, and he still had to finish his Psych essay and read up on Piaget's Stages of Cognitive Development for Professor Morgan's class tomorrow. Fuck.

 

Flicking the coffee maker on, he grabbed his mug from the shelf and leaned heavily back against the counter. And that was when his eyes fell upon the huge stack of brownies on the kitchen table. He blinked a couple of times in surprise - his roommates weren't exactly known for their baking skills, and it really was a fucking _enormous_ plate of brownies - and his stomach rumbled. 

 

It had been hours since he'd last eaten, and even then, it had only been a half-squashed sandwich from the Student Union. Surely, his roommates wouldn't mind if he had just one. _Half_ a one even. Considering how much Jensen cleaned up after them all, he felt he kind of deserved at least half a brownie for his trouble.

 

So before he could overthink it, and subsequently talk himself out of it, he picked up the brownie on top, broke it in two and shoved one half into his mouth.

 

_Oh my god..._

 

He moaned around his mouthful of chocolate and frosting and crumbly hazelnut. These were amazing - the best damn brownies he'd ever tasted in his entire life. Fuck, one of the guys must've gotten his girlfriend to make these because neither Mike, Tom nor Jared would ever have been able to come up with something as delicious as this. And before he even realised what he was doing, he'd shoved the second piece into his mouth and gobbled down another two brownies from the plate. 

 

A-fucking-mazing. 

 

It was kind of lucky that the coffee maker chose that moment to beep at him or Jensen, in a haze of chocolate-y goodness, probably would've demolished the entire stack. And he guessed no amount of cleaning would've made up for that. 

 

So wrenching himself away from the kitchen table and those delicious, oh-so-perfect little slices of baked heaven, he fixed himself a cup of strong black coffee.

 

But even the smell of freshly brewed coffee couldn't mask the tempting aroma of melted chocolate now that his body had caught the brownies' scent. They were tempting him. It was like they _wanted_ him to eat them.

 

Slowly, he drifted back to the table, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes wide and fixed on the brownies, before darting a quick look at the stairs. He was pretty sure his roommates were all either asleep or out at some frat party, so they'd never know it was _Jensen_ who'd eaten the brownies, right? And...and Jensen could always...he could always buy them another pack of brownies from the supermarket to replace the ones he'd eaten. 

 

Yes, that was what he'd do. He'd have one more and he'd buy them another pack - another _three packs_ \- from the supermarket tomorrow.

 

So with Gollum-like swiftness, he snatched up another brownie - and then two more because he was totally going to buy them another _five_ packs tomorrow so it was okay - and scurried off to his room.

 

He could already feel the chocolate giving him a second wind, energy tingling through his veins and along his skin. It was going to be a very productive night for him, he could tell. 

 

****

**Jared.**

 

Jared's eyes flew open the moment he felt his bed dip, but before he could even turn to look who it was, a body pressed up against his back and an arm slung itself across his waist. 

 

He opened his mouth to tell the sonofabitch to get the fuck out of his goddamn bed, but snapped it shut again when the person behind him moaned suddenly, a slurred 'warm, so warm' coming from him as he snuggled closer, because Jared knew that voice. 

 

'Jensen?' he whispered, too stunned to do much more than lie there as Jensen pressed himself closer. 

 

He felt Jensen nod against his neck and immediately reached down to pinch himself. And again. And a few more times, just to make sure. Because this couldn't be happening, could it? Dreams didn't become real life just because the dreamer really, really wanted them to. 

 

But apparently somehow they did because he wasn't waking up, and this felt far more real than any dream he'd ever had. He could _feel_ Jensen's warm breath against his neck, the heavy weight of Jensen's arm across his waist, the absent drag of Jensen's fingers across his bare stomach.

 

Real. This was _real_. Jesus Christ. Jensen fucking Ackles was in his bed...

 

God... _finally_...

 

Excitement flooded Jared's veins and he quickly flipped over so he could look at Jensen face to face. So he could kiss him and touch him and do all the things he'd be dreaming of doing to him since he'd laid eyes on him last year. 

 

The sudden movement knocked Jensen's arm off him, but Jared barely had time to even register the annoyed pout on Jensen's face at being so unceremoniously dislodged before Jensen was launching forwards and wrapping himself around Jared again. Like a large, very attractive, very _naked_ \- oh god - limpet. 

 

'Better,' Jensen hummed into Jared's neck, tightening his arm around Jared's waist and bringing up a leg to join it. 

 

Tentatively, in case he was reading this very confusing, very unexpected situation wrongly, Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen too before saying, 'Um, Jen...not that I'm not happy about you being in my bed, I am...I really, _really_ am...but, um, maybe we should talk about this first?'

 

Because they'd exchanged maybe a total of twenty sentences since they'd moved in together last year. Jensen barely left his bedroom, and, if he did, it was to go to the library or to class. He never attended any of the college parties Jared did, wasn't part of any frat and generally didn't seem to acknowledge anyone else at the college. He took the concept of bookworm to a whole new level. Not that Jared was judging or anything - Jensen had always been nice enough to him, even if their interaction had been somewhat limited, and the only bad things he'd ever heard about him were from the guys and girl who'd tried, and always failed, to get Jensen into their beds. And for obvious reasons, Jared wasn't going to listen to a thing any of them had to say. 

 

So, yeah, Jared was more than a little surprised that: (a) Jensen had made the first move and (b) Jensen had made a move _at all_ when he didn't seem interested in anyone, let alone Jared. 

 

When Jensen didn't reply, Jared gave him a little shake. 'Jen?'

 

'Been thinking about this for...forever...your hands...so big...and...everything so big...you could just...you could hold me down and fuck me so hard...I want you to...god...I want you to so badly...' Jensen mumbled into his neck, his full, full lips brushing against Jared's skin. 

 

And Jared hadn't exactly been soft before, but that half whispered confession had him going from half hard to hard enough to cut diamonds so quickly it was almost hurt. 'Fuck,' he breathed, burying his nose in Jensen's soft hair and breathing in. 

 

_Fuck._

 

He trailed his fingers down the delicious curve of Jensen's spine, again going slow, in case Jensen changed his mind, until he reached the even more delicious swell of his ass. Jared's mind shut down for a moment as he took one perfect globe in his hand and squeezed, hard...

 

Jensen bucked against him, thrusting his own hard cock into Jared's stomach, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Jared's neck. Encouraged, Jared inched his hand forward until his fingers were brushing Jensen's hole, his wet hole - god, he'd lubed himself up for Jared...just for Jared...fuck - and stroked over it. 

 

'Yes,' Jensen moaned into his neck. 'Jared, fuck, I want your fingers in me. Huge, long, massive fingers inside me, opening me up, getting me ready 'coz you're so, so big...' he trailed off again, mouthing at Jared's neck and pressing his ass back against Jared's hand. 

 

And who was Jared to deny an invitation like that? 

 

Slipping a finger inside was easy, sliding smoothly into the tight, tight heat Jared had spent forever obsessing about, and Jared didn't waste any time before adding a second. Fuck, he'd never felt anything like this, had never gotten off so hard on just fingering a guy open before, but Jensen...god the sounds he made, the way he was rolling his hips back against Jared's fingers. So eager, so desperate, so fucking hot for it. 

 

Licking his lips, Jared leaned over Jensen to watch his fingers, watch the way Jensen took them so easily, swallowed them up and clutched at them so tightly like he didn't want them to leave. But it wasn't enough. He wanted Jensen to come on his fingers, just his fingers; no, he didn't want it...he _needed_ it. Needed to see Jensen fall apart in his arms, just like this. 

 

So on his next thrust inside, he crooked his fingers just a little, searching out that special spot that would turn Jensen to jello. It didn't take long to find, and he couldn't hold back a grin at the half growl, half whimper Jensen let out when his fingers grazed it. 

 

Quickly adding a third finger, Jared stroked relentlessly over the spot, relishing every one of Jensen's harsh, panted breaths against his neck. It was exhilarating having Jensen like this, completely at his mercy and clutching at Jared like he was the only goddamn thing in the universe right now, and he could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage at almost as frantic a pace as Jensen's own. 

 

'God, you're so gorgeous,' he breathed into Jensen's ear. 'You gonna come, Jensen, just like this? Just on my fingers?' He punctuated his question with a harsh flick of his fingers that had Jensen gasping against him and his fingers digging into Jared's back. 'Are you?'

 

Jensen nodded jerkily against his neck, face still buried and hidden, and that just wouldn't do. Jared needed to see him when he came, needed to see those perfect lips tremble and drop open as his orgasm shuddered through him. So bringing his free hand up, he tilted Jensen's head back...and...wow...just wow. His breath caught slightly at the sight of Jensen's lust blown pupils, at the way they'd almost completely eaten up the green of his irises, but he didn't stop. Just kept thrusting inside, staring right into Jensen's eyes, as he whispered, 'Come on, Jen, come for me.'

 

And just like that, Jensen's eyes fluttered closed and his ass clenched around around Jared's fingers, come splattering against their stomachs and chests. 

 

And it was by far the hottest thing Jared had ever seen in his life. 

 

Jared dropped his hand to his cock, jerking it hard and fast as his eyes roamed Jensen's face - his flushed red cheeks, his wet, bite-swollen mouth, his long, dark lashes and bright, bright eyes. So fucking hot...so fucking...

 

With a grunt, he came in his hand, come coating his fingers and shooting up to join the mess already cooling on his stomach. God, that had been a million times better than any of his fantasies. He didn't think he'd ever be satisfied with his right hand again after this.

 

Turning his head, he looked over at Jensen. Their eyes caught and Jared smiled and wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulder to pull him closer. 'That was amazing,' he said, dropping a kiss to the top of Jensen's head. 

 

He felt Jensen nod against him. 'Even better than those brownies.'

 

Jared froze...brownies? 

 

Oh shit.

 

He stared down at Jensen, caught between feeling terribly guilty and wanting to laugh. On the one hand, it was kind of hilarious - straight laced Jensen who, as far as Jared knew, had never even drunk a beer since he'd been here, now high as a kite on weed - but, on the other hand, this meant that Jared had totally just taken advantage of him. Yeah, Jared hadn't _known_ Jensen was wasted, but still...the guilt was totally enough to kill any plans he had for taking this further tonight. 

 

'Uh...Jen, those were...um... _special_ brownies for the party over at Alpha Delta Phi tomorrow,' Jared said carefully, not sure how Jensen would react to the news. Sure, he was all mellow right now, but the real Jensen - the Jensen who hated parties and frats, and who would probably be horrified by the idea of spiked brownies - was still buried in there somewhere. 

 

But, to his surprise, all Jared got in response was a lazy grin and a happy, 'Yes. Very special. Most special-ish...' Jensen frowned, his face scrunching up adorably for a moment before smoothing out into that contented smile again as he continued, 'Special-est? Special-ful? Whatever. Best brownies I've ever had.' 

 

'No, Jen, you don't...' Jared rubbed his forehead, 'they were hash brownies. As in _marijuana_. That's why you're all,' he waved a hand down Jensen's body, 'like this. You're _stoned_ , Jensen. That's the only reason you're here, doing this with me.'

 

The smile slid off Jensen's face at that, and the guilt tying Jared's stomach in knots doubled. Goddamn it. 

 

He was so busy berating himself - should've fucking noticed sooner - that he almost missed Jensen's mumbled response. 

 

'S'not the only reason.'

 

'What was that?' Jared asked, hope making his heart race for a second time that evening. 'What did you just say?'

 

Jensen was staring at the sheets now, a high blush on his cheeks, and running his fingers across them. 'I...uh...it's not the only reason. I might've...I might've thought about doing this a...a couple of times before. Maybe. Sometimes...'

 

Well, at least that eased some of the guilt coiling in Jared's gut - Jensen might not have been in his right mind tonight, but at least it didn't sound like he'd done something he was going to regret when he woke up tomorrow. At least, Jared hoped not. Because this sounded very much like he and Jensen were on the same page, and he'd really fucking like them to be on the same page on this. 

 

But still...there was something nagging at him. If Jensen had been thinking about this, had maybe been thinking about it for as long as Jared then...

 

'Why didn't you ever say anything?' 

 

Jensen just shrugged and continued to draw patterns on Jared's sheets. 'Come on, Jen, we've known each other for nearly a _year_ ; why didn't you say something?' he asked again, biting his cheek so he didn't add the rest of what he was thinking - that they could totally have been fucking this whole time, instead of just jerking off, in goddamn _neighbouring_ rooms, to the thought of it. 'Jen?'

 

He reached out to touch Jensen's shoulder and Jensen immediately raised his eyes, blinking a couple of times and shaking his head. Like he was having trouble focusing. And he probably was. Given the way he was slurring his words and the loose-limbed sprawl he was currently lying in, Jared kind of doubted that Jensen had only devoured one brownie. 

 

'Jen, why didn't you come to me sooner?' he asked again, keeping his hand on Jensen's shoulder in the hope that it would keep Jensen from drifting off again. He felt a little bad questioning Jensen like this, when Jensen's defences were not only down but completely obliterated, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get a straight answer if he asked Jensen when he was sober, and he really needed to know. 

 

Jensen closed his eyes again, dropping his head to the side a little so it was almost resting against Jared's arm, and, after a few minutes of silence, Jared assumed Jensen had fallen asleep. That was until Jensen replied, his words slow and drawn out, and still a little slurred from the pot, 'Didn't think you'd be into it. Thought you'd tell me to fuck off.'

 

Jared couldn't help but let out a snort at that. 'God, _why_?' he asked, completely incredulous. Half Jared's friends wanted to fuck Jensen, most of them had tried and failed actually; he was fucking gorgeous and top of every class he was taking. What kind of idiot would turn that down?

 

Jensen nuzzled slightly against Jared's arm, and it took a mammoth amount of restraint on Jared's part to not just turn his hand so he could cup Jensen's face and pull him into a kiss. Not tonight. Not while Jensen was still so out of it. ''Cause you're all hot and shit, and I'm just...I'm just the nerd who spends all his time in the library. Didn't wanna have to move out if it...if it got all awkward.' 

 

Jared's heart squeezed in his chest at the melancholy in Jensen's voice, at the self-deprecating bleakness tinging his words. 'Oh, Jen, that's not...that wouldn't hav...' he trailed off when he noticed Jensen's breathing had evened out and his face had slipped into the lax peacefulness of sleep. Smiling softly down at his now sleeping bedmate, he added softly, 'That would never have happened, Jensen.' He scooted down onto his back and dragged Jensen even closer. 'And tomorrow when we talk about this, because we _are_ going to talk about this, I'm gonna tell you all the reasons why.'

 

And with that, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, Jensen a warm, comforting weight at his side and their shiny new future together stretching out in front of them. 

 

THE END.


End file.
